


𝘏𝘦𝘳

by wholesomecontent



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), POV Chloe, POV Chloe Decker, POV Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesomecontent/pseuds/wholesomecontent
Summary: Takes place some time after season 4 finale.Based on the show Lucifer on Netflix.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Her

𝘏𝘦𝘳  


It was another late night for Chloe.  
Maze was out bounty hunting, and Trixie was spending time with Dan for the night.

She finally walked into her apartment after a long day, threw her keys on the counter, and took off her jacket.

Some part of her felt relieved to have the apartment to herself. She hadn't really given herself time to really...feel.  
But...she didn't want to.

She had longed for any escape from reality. A...distraction.

In what felt like forever, she took a shower and dressed comfy.  
She'd given up expecting anything to happen since that day, and she only had the morning to look forward to, a new case.

She turned on the T.V..  
𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘺'𝘴 𝘈𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘺, 𝘉𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴...  
Then it caught her eye.  
she had been scanning through the channels, almost in a trance from being sleep deprived, but she couldn't help but notice a particular name pop up on the T.V. guide.

"..Lucifer.." she whispered to herself.  
It intrigued her.  
𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴...  
Her mind involuntarily started thinking of 𝘩𝘪𝘮...

She had thrown herself into her work since he left...  
She knew why he had to leave...but she was afraid there were more reasons then one...she brushed away the thought. 

She was hesitant.  
She cautiously flipped to the channel '𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘳' was on.  
It was playing the first episode. Pilot.

𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥  
𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺. 

𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯...


	2. 𝘏𝘪𝘮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘵 2. 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘵 1 𝘪𝘴 𝘏𝘦𝘳  
> Takes place some time after season 4 finale.  
> Based on the show Lucifer on Netflix.
> 
> I'm new to Ao3 and writing fanfics in general and didn't realize I could add chapters to stories! How silly of me - this second chapter has already been published, but for the sake of keeping things in order, I shall add this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!

𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦

Lucifer was sitting on his throne.

He never wanted this. It was his job.  
Ever since he led that bloody rebellion against 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭' 𝘥𝘢𝘥 and fell.

Eons spent, torturing the damned,  
all the while being blamed for their sins.

But now there was a reason he had to stay.

Once Dromos knew his lord wasn't planning on coming back, he was set on raising his fellow demons straight from Hell.

Lucifer put a quick end to that, revealing himself.

Ordering them all to go home.

𝘈𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Lucifer walked through the tall pillars of solid ash, only glancing at the doors he knew Malcolm, Dr. Carisle, and the others he so despised were behind,  
damned by their own guilt to be tortured for all of eternity.

He smiled slightly as he walked past...  
knowing Chloe was safe.

𝘊𝘩𝘭𝘰𝘦...

Lucifer lingered on the thought.

He left to keep her safe...but it was the only way she would be.

Besides, Maze was there.

Even if something were to happen to the detective...  
𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, he thought,  
Maze would make sure to keep her safe from any earthly -or unearthly- troubles.

Linda was right.

He did come to Los Angeles looking for something...and he found it.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘴𝘵?


End file.
